Medieval Adventures: The assassin
by Nightfly123
Summary: Justice comes in the form of bringing criminals in to face punishment for their crimes in court, but, for a young boy, it comes in the form of revenge as everything that he holds dear is ripped away from him, he sets out on a journey to find those responsible and bring them to his own form of justice.
1. Unknown future

**Hello everyone. Here is my new story. This is a story that will explore Grove's origins as to how he became a teenager that had trust issues. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

In a kingdom that was a few miles away from both Albert and Blu's respective kingdoms, lived a kind King and his benevolent Queen, as they ruled over their subjects with love as well as compassion while helping them out whenever they can and their people loved them as a result of this compassion.

The King is called Challa and the Queen, his wife, is called Natia with both of them being Scarlet Macaw royals that ruled through love and compassion with the mere thought of harm coming to them ore their people giving the two royals a horrible shiver and they didn't want that happening.

The kingdom was filled with happiness as the people went about doing their usual things while Challa and his wife, Natia, went to check on their daughter, who has just been born a few weeks ago and she had brought more joy to the royal couple as the sight of her made her parents smile.

The two held their daughter in their wings as they smiled at her while giving the new-born princess a warm, loving, hug as the royal family enjoyed this special moment together knowing that this is a moment that they will always remember and they never wanted to forget it.

"You know, our daughter is going to get a lot of suitors" said Challa as he smiled at his wife. "I bet that lots of boys would want to be with her".

"Yeah, but, it's too early to talk about that now, sweetie" said Natia as she returned the smile. "We need to make sure that our daughter is raised with love".

"Definitely, she can do great things for our people" agreed Challa as he nodded in agreement. "We just need to encourage her".

Queen Natia smiled at her husband as she had thought the same thing and she handed her daughter over to Challa before holding her son, the young prince who is older than his younger sister and he looked like his father when he was a baby, the sight making Natia smile as she sung him a lullaby.

Meanwhile, a young blue macaw baby is left all alone on the street when a male Scarlet Macaw guard found the young baby and he took the baby under his care as he went back to the castle to show everyone what he has found in the street and he was very concerned for the baby.

The guard was about to reach the barracks when he decided to raise the young baby as his own and he thought that the baby has a future in being a guard with the thought making him smile as he went to his room where he began to play with the baby and he grew fonder as a result.

He had a massive smile on his face as he continued to play with the baby and he, eventually, settled with just holding the baby as it slept against his chest much to his happiness while he tried to think of a name for the child which proved to be tricky as he checked off the list.

"Alberto?, no, Harry?, no" said the male Scarlet Macaw guard. "Edward?, no, Harold?, no...Ok, ok, how about...Grove?, yeah, that sounds perfect".

The male Scarlet Macaw guard actually found the name to be a good fit and so he, once again, began to play with Grove while the young baby smiled at the fact that he now has a father figure to look after him and he had no idea what the future held for him, though, it was going to be quite a future.

Unfortunely for the two, a male Yellow Macaw was looking through the window of the castle and he wasn't happy at the sight of male Scarlet Macaw as the former has a big grudge against the latter for an incident that happened a few years ago and he wouldn't let it go as it has haunted him for a long time.

Though he wanted payback now, he decided to wait as he knew that attack the male Scarlet Macaw guard was suicide and he, also, knew that he could make a mistake that would alert the other guards to his presence, which was a risk that he didn't want to take and he knew that he wasn't an amateur.

While he ran off to wait for another opportunity, the male Scarlet macaw guard had just finished playing with Grove and he was putting him to bed a nice long rest before going to get some rest himself as he had a busy week training to protect both the King and Queen, which was his daily duty.

What the baby Grove didn't know was that he is about to go on a journey that will build his legend and his name all the while learning how to fight to protect those that he holds most dear to his heart and to fight against those that threaten to do harm to them as well as bringing them to justice.


	2. Grove meets Lia

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, the credit of Medieval Adventures goes to Alexriolover95. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Five years have passed and King Challa's kingdom is still full of peace, though, they had been at war with Haredi when the latter had invaded King Albert's kingdom and it was a major bloodbath that eventually ended with the death of Haredi and Albert was restored to the throne.

Now, a young boy is running around looking for someone to be his friend and he was unsuccessful, so far, though he didn't give up as he knew that he is bound to get a friend at some point and he wasn't sure on when he was going to get a friend, though, he was going to get one eventually.

Suddenly he bumped into someone and he fell on his back before quickly looking up only to see that it was none other than the Queen with the sight of her majesty causing the young boy to become very shy as well as nervous, though, the Queen chuckled at what she was seeing.

"Hello there, little one, nice to meet you" said the Queen as she smiled at the young boy. "Don't be shy, I'm not going to hurt you".

"Grove!?, Grove!?, where are you!?" shouted a voice that was clearly panicking. "Where are you, my son!?".

"He's over here, Sir Oliver" said the Queen which got Sir Oliver's attention. "Don't worry, he's perfectly, ok".

"Thank you, your majesty" said Sir Oliver as he ran over to her and Grove. "Thank you, for keeping him in sight".

"Your welcome, Sir Oliver" said the Queen as she smiled at Grove. "I'm Natia, the Queen of this kingdom, it was a pleasure to meet you, Grove".

Grove could only bow as he had been taught to bow in respect to a royal, especially if it's a kind and loving royal, knowing that not doing so will be considered outrageous by everyone in the entire kingdom and he was told this by his adoptive father, Sir Oliver.

The young Grove knew that his adoptive father, Oliver, is a well-known guard of the castle and he has promised to train him for a job as a guard, someday, though with the promised being reminded to him by Grove, who knew that life in this day and age is very dangerous.

Both adoptive father and adoptive son began to walk around the kingdom as they looked at different stuff that ranged from weapons to clothing, though, Oliver allowed Grove to check out the bookstore on the condition that he comes straight, something Grove promised to do before leaving.

Unknown to the two, a young princess was riding around the kingdom on her pony as she waved to people with the people waving as well as bowing back in acknowledgement of the daughter of King Challa and Natia with the sight of the princess making the people smile with happiness.

Her name is Lia and she is the most beautiful girl of her kingdom with boys doing nothing, but, staring at her in a dreamy state as they admired her beauty while knowing that it would be a dream to come true to marry the daughter of the King and Queen, though, they were quite nervous.

Grove, himself, is attracted by her beauty and he felt a warm feeling in his heart as he knew that he has feelings for princess Lia, though, he wasn't sure on how to express them as well as uncertain about his chances of winning the heart of a beautiful princess such as Lia.

Unfortunely for him, he has a rival with that rival being a male Scarlet Macaw called Clayton, who also has his eyes set on princess Lia and he is known as a total show-off as he keeps on telling everyone that he is a very strong bird and he would defeat anyone to win the princess's heart.

This made Grove feel both disgusted and uncomfortable as he had a bad feeling that princess Lia would choose Clayton over him and he was so busy thinking about this possibility when he accidentally walked into someone and he was surprised to see that it was princess Lia, herself.

"Hello my princess, I am sorry for hitting you" said Grove as he quickly bowed. "I wasn't watching, where I was going".

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going either" said Lia as she looked at Grove. "Hey, you must be Grove, the adoptive son of Sir Oliver, right?".

"That's me, my princess, though, I am confused" said Grove as he became concerned. "I have been wondering, why was I left on the doorstep of Sir Oliver?".

"Don't worry, Grove, you will find the answers" said Lia as she smiled at him. "You're cute, you know, perhaps we should spend more time together".

"Really?, you want to spend more time with me?" asked Grove as Lia nodded in confirmation. "That would be wonderful, my princess".

"I know, it would, Grove, can you do me a favour?" said Lia as she put a wing under Grove's chin. "Chin up, ok, I wouldn't want to miss that smile of yours".

That made Grove smile as Lia returned it before she began to get onto her pony and she started riding away with Grove watching her leave as he could do nothing, but, watch with a dreamy expression on his face as he began to make his way back to his adoptive father.

Though things looked good for Grove, so far, he had no idea that trouble is coming and it was coming in the form of a male Yellow Macaw that had spied on him as well as his adoptive father five years ago with the eventual confrontation set off a chain of events that would test Grove in the future.

* * *

 **Grove and Lia have no idea's coming, it's time to find out the identity of this mysterious male Yellow Macaw that has been spying on Grove and his adoptive father. R &R, please.**


	3. The six gems

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After watching princess Lia ride away on her pony, Grove is in his room and he is having happy thoughts about princess Lia while wondering about what the future holds for the both of them as he hopes to marry to her when the time is right for them to be married and he will wait until that day.

He was still day-dreaming about princess Lia when he started to hear some footsteps walking towards the throne room that was close to where Grove's bedroom is located as he got off the bed before making his way towards the throne room where he watched as a male Yellow Macaw entered the room.

The male Yellow Macaw wore a silver armour and a long red robe with a golden metal leaf crown on his head as he made his way towards King Challa and Queen Natia as well as Sir Oliver, who had been talking to the royals before the interruption, while giving a menacing smile as he faced the two royals.

"Hello your majesty, It's a pleasure to meet you" said the Yellow Macaw as he smiled. "A beautiful day, huh?, do you think?".

"Yes, it is, Cliver, so, what do you want?" asked Challa as he looked at Cliver. "Why are you here, anyway?".

"Well, I just want to talk to you" said Cliver as he looked at Sir Oliver. "About someone, who took in a baby Spix Macaw".

"Grove?, what do you want with him?" asked Sir Oliver as he became defensive. "I took him in, because he was alone".

"Sure, but, that's not the only thing" said Cliver as he smiled at Challa and Natia. "I, also, want to talk about the infinity gems".

"Infinity gems?, what are you talking about?" asked Challa as he became confused. "The gems that can be used to wipe out half of the people in every kingdom?".

"Precisely, there are six in total, your majesty" said Cliver as his smile grew in size. "The mind gem, the power gem, the time gem, the reality gem, destruction gem and the soul gem".

"That's impossible, they can't exist, can they?" asked Sir Oliver as he became confused. "Even if they did, they are probably destroyed now".

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sir Oliver" said Cliver as he looked at Sir Oliver. "As far as I can tell, the infinity gems are all, but, lost now".

Unknown to the adults, Grove has overheard the conversation and he was quite confused about the infinity gems as it was because he has never heard of those gems, though, he was quickly concerned about the fact that the infinity gems can be used to wipe out half of every kingdom's population.

Knowing from what he has heard, Grove made it his life's mission to not let the infinity gems fall into the wall hands and to destroy the infinity gems in order to save everyone from the possibility of being wiped out, even, if it's only half of them, though, Grove is not going to take any chances.

He decided to do some research about the infinity gems and he went to the local library where he found a book explaining the infinity gems with the book quickly catching his interest as he began to read about the infinity gems that he hopes to destroy with the information as follows:

 _Mind gem, an emerald object that Allows the user to enhance their mental and psionic abilities and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. When backed by the Power Gem, the Mind Gem can access all minds in existence simultaneously. The Mind Gem is also the manifestation of the universal subconscious._

 _Power gem, an purple object that Allows the user to access and manipulate all forms of energy; enhance their physical strength and durability; and boost the effects of the other five Gems. At full potential, the Power Gem grants the user omnipotence._

 _Time gem, an Orange object that Allows the user to see into the past and the future; stop, slow down, speed up or reverse the flow of time; time travel, change the past and the future; age and de-age beings; and trap people or entire universes in unending loops of time. At full potential, the Time Gem grants the user omniscience and total control over the past, present, and future._

 _Reality gem, an crimson object that Allows the user to fulfil their wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible; and create any type of alternate reality the user wishes. When backed by the power of the other Gems, the Reality Gem allows the user to alter reality on a universal scale._

 _Destruction gem, an blue object that allows the user the power to create massive destruction and chaos by simply summoning water, fire and even lava to do maximum damage to their enemies which, in turn, kills them by a slow and painful death or a quick, painless, death, depending on what user does as well as how much power that the user decides to use._

 _The Soul gem, an Yellow object that Allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe._

This information horrified Grove as he now knew that the infinity gems are more dangerous combined than he realised and he asked the librarian if he can keep the book, which the librarian allowed as he knew that Grove is interested in it, as Grove took the book with him into his bedroom where he slept for the night.

* * *

 **Infinity gems?, oh boy, that doesn't sound good, especially if those gems fall into the wrong hands!**

 **Also, I used the gems, mentioned into Alexriolover95's Medieval Adventures series, as something that can have a big impact on a future story, the gems will be mentioned in my other two stories, Medieval Adventures: The Legend of Nightfly and Medieval Adventures: A legendary friendship.**

 **As for Nightwing123, I want to encourage you to create a profile, so we can talk on PM, because using a guest account doesn't give us that option and you might have good ideas for these stories that I might need.**

 **Apart from that, I will see you in the next chapter, cheerio :)**


	4. Discussing the six gems

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Grove was reading the book about the infinity gems again when he was met by princess Lia, much to his surprise and happiness, who became curious about what Grove was reading and Grove told her that he was reading about the infinity gems.

Becoming more curious, princess Lia asked Grove if she can sit down next to him, a request that Grove granted as he blushed at the fact that princess Lia is sitting next to him as the two began to read the book together in order to find out more information about the infinity gems.

There were also moments, during their time reading the book, where the two accidentally touched wings and they both blushed at the contact as they both hoped that the other didn't see their respective blushes, though, it didn't stop them from having a conversation about the power of the infinity gems combined.

"We can't afford to let these infinity gems, be used combined" said Lia as she looked at Grove. "Because if they do, half of every kingdom's population will be wiped out".

"Yeah, my princess, I agree with you on the same thing" said Grove as he nodded his head in agreement. "But we can't let the gems be found, they must stay lost".

"Exactly, though, it won't be easy, Grove, these things never are" said Lia as she became concerned. "We need to warn the other kingdoms, about this".

"Yeah, though, there is a small problem, they might not believe us" said Grove as he, too, became concerned. "They might think, that we are going crazy over a book".

"Maybe, but, if they are not going to listen, then, shame on them" said Lia as she quickly became determined. "If they don't want to save lives, then, we're on our own".

"I agree, though, it will be just us, two, that will destroy the gems" said Grove as he thought about it. "Those gems must be destroyed, if we are to save everyone".

Princess Lia nodded in agreement before she realised that she has to go as to avoid her parents becoming worried about her whereabouts and she gave Grove a smile as well as a kiss on his cheek before she got up and got onto her pony as she began to ride back to her parents.

Grove was stunned by the fact that he had just got a kiss on the cheek from princess Lia and he smiled as he knew that he is much closer to winning her heart and he, also, knew the key to winning the princess's heart is being himself, which is Excatly what he will do and keep on doing.

After he stopped thinking about Lia, the infinity gems are back on Grove's mind and he couldn't bear to fathom about the possibility of genocide as he knew that if some insane person had all six of the infinity gems, then, that would mean that nowhere is safe and no shelter will protect you.

This piece of information is what got Grove nervous as he knew that princess Lia is just at much risk as he is and he didn't want her to get caught up in these events, though, it was very clear to him that she is going to get caught up in these events one way or another.

He began to wonder if there is anyone else that can help him in keeping the infinity gems out of the wrong hands and he knew that it was going to be tough to find that one person that he can trust, apart from his adoptive father and princess Lia, knowing that help will come eventually.

The location of the infinity gems are going to be tricky, though, he knows that the reality gem lays deep inside of Queen Jewel and the rest are scattered around in different locations which only made it harder for Grove to think of where he can find them, but, he is going to get help from an ally of King Challa: Albert.


	5. Seeking help

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Grove was reading the book about the infinity gems again when he was met by princess Lia, much to his surprise and happiness, who became curious about what Grove was reading and Grove told her that he was reading about the infinity gems.

Becoming more curious, princess Lia asked Grove if she can sit down next to him, a request that Grove granted as he blushed at the fact that princess Lia is sitting next to him as the two began to read the book together in order to find out more information about the infinity gems.

There were also moments, during their time reading the book, where the two accidentally touched wings and they both blushed at the contact as they both hoped that the other didn't see their respective blushes, though, it didn't stop them from having a conversation about the power of the infinity gems combined.

"We can't afford to let these infinity gems, be used combined" said Lia as she looked at Grove. "Because if they do, half of every kingdom's population will be wiped out".

"Yeah, my princess, I agree with you on the same thing" said Grove as he nodded his head in agreement. "But we can't let the gems be found, they must stay lost".

"Exactly, though, it won't be easy, Grove, these things never are" said Lia as she became concerned. "We need to warn the other kingdoms, about this".

"Yeah, though, there is a small problem, they might not believe us" said Grove as he, too, became concerned. "They might think, that we are going crazy over a book".

"Maybe, but, if they are not going to listen, then, shame on them" said Lia as she quickly became determined. "If they don't want to save lives, then, we're on our own".

"I agree, though, it will be just us, two, that will destroy the gems" said Grove as he thought about it. "Those gems must be destroyed, if we are to save everyone".

Princess Lia nodded in agreement before she realised that she has to go as to avoid her parents becoming worried about her whereabouts and she gave Grove a smile as well as a kiss on his cheek before she got up and got onto her pony as she began to ride back to her parents.

Grove was stunned by the fact that he had just got a kiss on the cheek from princess Lia and he smiled as he knew that he is much closer to winning her heart and he, also, knew the key to winning the princess's heart is being himself, which is Excatly what he will do and keep on doing.

After he stopped thinking about Lia, the infinity gems are back on Grove's mind and he couldn't bear to fathom about the possibility of genocide as he knew that if some insane person had all six of the infinity gems, then, that would mean that nowhere is safe and no shelter will protect you.

This piece of information is what got Grove nervous as he knew that princess Lia is just at much risk as he is and he didn't want her to get caught up in these events, though, it was very clear to him that she is going to get caught up in these events one way or another.

He began to wonder if there is anyone else that can help him in keeping the infinity gems out of the wrong hands and he knew that it was going to be tough to find that one person that he can trust, apart from his adoptive father and princess Lia, knowing that help will come eventually.

The location of the infinity gems are going to be tricky, though, he knows that the reality gem lays deep inside of Queen Jewel and the rest are scattered around in different locations which only made it harder for Grove to think of where he can find them, but, he is going to get help from an ally of King Challa: Albert.

After telling their respective parents about what they planned on doing, the two and their parents quickly got onto some ponies and they began riding off towards King Albert's kingdom in hopes of getting his help in finding the infinity gems before anything bad happens, though, they had no idea what was going on.

When they arrived in King Albert's kingdom, they saw a battle raging between a group of Albert's soldiers and a mysterious female Raven with Albert's soldiers being thrown backwards by the female Raven's magic and it was clear that the female Raven is the one winning the battle.

Suddenly a powerful force of lightning had knocked the female Raven down, but, she quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke before anyone could try and capture her, much to the annoyance of King Albert, himself, as he couldn't believe that the female Raven had got away again.


	6. The loss of a loved one

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

King Albert was still angry at the fact that the female Raven had managed to escape his grasp when a messenger told him that King Challa and Queen Natia have come to see him with the news bringing a smile to Albert's face as he finally had something to be happy about.

He walked over to his friend where he saw Challa and his family getting off their respective ponies before the two friends hugged each other as they couldn't believe that they have crossed paths again, though, Challa didn't come for an happy reunion with his best friend.

Albert, also, met Grove and his adoptive father for the first time before he began to lead his guests to the throne room where they can have their talks in private as Albert had suspected that they weren't exactly there to talk about old times, they were there to tell something important to him.

"Ok, Challa, what do you want to tell me?" said Albert as he sat on his throne. "If it has something to do with Morgana, then, it would very helpful".

"Actually, Albert, I think that it does" said Challa as he gestured to Grove and Lia. "These two have something important to tell you, my old friend".

"Ok, let's hear it, come on, little ones" said Albert as he watched the two kids step forward. "What is it, that I need to know, little ones?".

"Your majesty, it's about the infinity gems" said Grove as he looked at Albert. "We believe that someone, maybe Morgana, could be after them".

"It's true, your majesty, it's all true" said princess Lia as she held onto Grove's wing. "All infinity gems, can be used to wipe out half of the people in every kingdom".

"Don't worry, little ones, I believe you" said Albert as he smiled at the two. "Besides, I know the infinity gems are a threat to my people, which is why I will help you".

Grove and princess Lia became happy at the fact that King Albert has agreed to help them in their quest to find and destroy the gems before they can be used to wipe out half of the people in every kingdom, which was proving to be a very serious matter for King Albert.

After successfully getting King Albert's help, Grove and princess Lia are spending some alone time together as they wandered outside in the castle garden where they cuddled each other before sharing their very first kiss on the beak as they cemented their relationship.

Soon enough princess Lia had fell asleep while being cuddled by Grove, who began hearing strange voices as he gently put princess Lia's head on the bench that they are sitting on before he went off to find the source of the strange voice in hopes of protecting princess Lia.

He came across a Morganian sorcerer, even though Grove didn't know this, who gleefully smiled at Grove which caused the latter to feel unsure about why this guy is smiling so gleefully unless something is going according to his plan with the thought making Grove feel even more unsure.

Suddenly the Morganian sorcerer threw a plasma blast at Grove, who managed to dodge the strike as he tried to find a way to defeat a evil sorcerer who can use magic to kill him with a thought quickly entering Grove's mind as he noticed a nearby spear which he knew that he could use to kill the Morganian sorcerer.

The Morganian sorcerer created a fireball at the same time as Grove managed to grab the nearby spear before the Morganian sorcerer threw the fireball at Grove, who managed to dodge the attack and throw his spear at the Morganian sorcerer which ended stabbing the Morganian sorcerer in the stomach.

Unfortunely that wasn't the only problem, Grove quickly found himself being confronted by a group of five mysterious assassins as the latter tried to attack Grove only to come face-to-face with Sir Oliver, Grove's adopted father, who managed to fend off the mysterious assassins before being killed by a dagger to the torso.

Grove couldn't do anything, but, shout out in horror as the mysterious assassins continued to stab sir Oliver, even when he was on the ground, before Grove tried to attack the mysterious assassins only to be restrained by King Albert, himself, who knew that there is nothing that they could do for Sir Oliver, who died where he laid.

The mysterious assassins quickly made their escape as Grove could only watch on in anger, knowing that the mysterious assassins have made it personal to him and he promised himself to avenge his father, no matter what, along with vowing to bring his own form of justice on those, who dared to kill his father.


End file.
